<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A certain kind of warmth by aishiraburu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545267">A certain kind of warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiraburu/pseuds/aishiraburu'>aishiraburu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiraburu/pseuds/aishiraburu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Aizawa, he’s long adapted to that cold feeling all year round. But maybe, once in a while, he’d crave for some warmth too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Kousaku/Shiraishi Megumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A certain kind of warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s human nature to long for something you don’t have. Like for the needy, they’d long for comfort and riches. When one is stricken with illness, the wish is to be healthy soon. In the heat of the summer, one would long for the cold weather or at least some rain--maybe an ice cream or an iced coffee would do. Finally, when the weather reaches its coldness, one would look for warmth. Be it in the form of warm clothing, a bonfire, a hot meal and drink or just simply huddling with someone for warmth. </p>
<p>For Aizawa, he’s long adapted to that cold feeling all year round. He’s been literally referred to as cold on several occasions. That’s how he grew up. That’s how he got through med school, through life. He may have not been blessed with a normal family set up but being in Shohoku made him feel being a part of a family. As a doctor, all he wanted was to gather more experience and be excellent in his field. But upon his return to Lifesaving, he realized that he wanted to be a doctor for someone who needs him. It is human nature too to feel needed, but maybe, once in a while, he’d crave for some warmth too.</p>
<p>Aizawa was on his way back to Emergency when he came across a delivery guy wandering in the hospital wing. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, sensei!” The young guy immediately greeted upon seeing him to which Aizawa politely nodded his way.</p>
<p>“Sensei, would you know where Emergency Ward 201 is?” he asked, a hint of desperation was quite evident in his tone. </p>
<p>“You can go with me there.” Aizawa quietly invited to which the delivery guy happily obliged.</p>
<p>The delivery turned out to be for Shiraishi’s patient who was admitted the other day for severe allergies. He was supposed to be discharged today but since he had a light fever this morning, Shiraishi postponed the discharge wanting to observe him for one more night. </p>
<p>Aizawa was quite surprised to find out that the delivery was ramen. Sure, September is almost ending but the weather hasn’t changed drastically yet either. It was also for the patient, not his family.</p>
<p>Noticing Aizawa’s reaction, the patient’s mother spoke up. “We got clearance from Shiraishi-sensei.” She informed, “She said as long as it’s not spicy and there’s no chicken, Keita can eat anything he wants to make him feel better.”</p>
<p>Aizawa nodded and smiled a little. So typical of Shiraishi to be considerate to that extent. He thought that ramen though would be most comforting in cold weather.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Once again, the temperature had fallen just like the leaves as the season slowly changed its colors. Patients also thinned out as heat-related illnesses died down. Aizawa even sent off the last heat stroke patient under Emergency’s care that afternoon. </p>
<p>As he entered the lobby, Shiraishi immediately stood out amongst the crowd of patients and their companions. Coming from the direction of the management office, Aizawa figured she must have submitted some documents. </p>
<p>Aizawa then found himself taking the same path as Shiraishi and they met each other near the television screen--now featuring a news program. The five day weather forecast of Chiba showed the gradual temperature drop each day which caught the attention of both Aizawa and Shiraishi.</p>
<p>“Ahh, it’s ramen season already.” Shiraishi quipped, “How nice.”</p>
<p>Aizawa faced her, amused that was her take away from the weather forecast. But before he can say he hasn’t eaten for hours, his look went past her to the glass windows casting a reddish orange glow. </p>
<p>The sun setting down signalled the end of heli duties. Aizawa had to excuse himself since he needed to retrieve his kit in the heli that he had forgotten earlier. </p>
<p>Descending the heli, he felt the cool breeze and stretched for a moment, releasing all the tension he had on his body.</p>
<p>Across the helipad, Hayakawa came out of the hangar and made his way towards the heli. After a few steps, he adjusted his grip on the materials he’s carrying for maintenance check. That’s when he saw Aizawa by the heli’s door. Hayakawa bowed at the doctor as they crossed paths and exchanged appreciation for each other’s hard work. </p>
<p>Early dinner crossed Aizawa’s mind as he returned to the hospital. With Shiraishi mentioning ramen season earlier, Aizawa wondered if they could go out to a ramen place nearby. He knew their shuttle service passes by one and could take them back as well.</p>
<p>Once in the ER though, Aizawa found out Tachibana called for Shiraishi at the outpatient clinic. </p>
<p>“Guess it’s not yet time.” Aizawa thought to himself.</p>
<p>Aizawa had time to kill. He thought maybe he could start preparing for his conference with University of Toronto that night. Since dinner plans to eat out didn’t push through, he decided to just grab a sandwich to eat at the office.  </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Entering the cafeteria, Aizawa almost ran into Natori, who, of course, had his attention to his smartphone. He was browsing something as usual. </p>
<p>“Oh!” exclaimed someone behind Natori. It was Yokomine who was also holding her smartphone. “Aizawa-sensei.” She greeted with a smile. Natori just nodded.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Aizawa acknowledged, his brows slightly knotted as to why both are glued to their phones but ignored them at the same time and proceeded to do as planned. </p>
<p>Yokomine suddenly exclaimed once more though, loud enough for Aizawa to hear. </p>
<p>“Ah! This one!!!” </p>
<p>“What?” Natori replied, turning to her. They halted in the middle of the cafeteria. </p>
<p>Aizawa paid for his clubhouse and saw the two once more. Both were now looking at Yokomine’s phone. The fellows, unaware of Aizawa passing behind them, continued their discussion. </p>
<p>“Told you, there were more choices through Uber Eats.” Natori beamed at Yokomine. </p>
<p>“Now I can’t decide what to have for dinner!” Yokomine kidded.</p>
<p><em>Uber Eats?</em> Aizawa thought it sounded familiar so he craned his neck to get a glimpse of Yokomine’s phone. She was browsing a menu of different Western restaurants.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>By the time Aizawa stepped into an empty Neurosurgery office, it occurred to him that the delivery guy he once accompanied to the ward sure had <em>Uber Eats</em> printed on the back of his shirt. </p>
<p>After grabbing the documents Saijou-sensei left for him, he took a sit on the sofa, opened his smartphone and searched <em>Uber Eats</em>. </p>
<p>“Oooh I didn’t know you’re such a foodie, Aizawa.” A voice teased beside Aizawa startling him. </p>
<p>“Shinkai.” Aizawa simply acknowledged, ignoring the comment, turning off his phone’s display and standing up to leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should just look into this later at home.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Aizawa momentarily forgot about the app up until after a few days when it was Shiraishi’s turn to take the night shift, apart from Heli duty, exactly the day the temperature suddenly dived down. </p>
<p>There was a slight drizzle in the morning that contributed to the cool weather. The ground was wet and Aizawa could even smell the dew from the grass. Droplets of rain were visible on the railings and the few vehicles in the parking lot. The heli even was still covered up. He noticed some of the fellows – Haitani, Yokomine, and Fujikawa too were all donning long sleeves already underneath their scrubs. Aizawa felt a slight chill as he waited for the ambulance but the mood changed when Shiraishi arrived smiling, with Yukimura in tow. </p>
<p>“Good morning Aizawa-sensei.” Shiraishi greeted cheerfully. “Heli can’t fly this morning. Possibly in the afternoon.” She relayed.</p>
<p> “Morning.” Aizawa nodded.</p>
<p>The patient soon arrived. A six-year-old girl who had high fever and diarrhea. Since she was showing signs of dehydration and had difficulty in seeing and speaking, the daycare she was left to by her working mom called for an ambulance. </p>
<p>The kid was immediately given IV in Emergency. After further questioning, they found that the fever has been going on and off for three days. And the kid named Aira, scared of throwing up already, had very minimal intake of food and fluids ever since. </p>
<p>“Possible foodborne illness.” Shiraishi concluded to which Aizawa agreed, looking at the data while Aira is being transferred to the ward.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When they received word that the heli could fly, it started to get hectic. There were two cases that needed more concentration than the others. First was a woman in her 20’s, injured after rock climbing. She heard a loud crack from her leg upon descent and could not walk. Her boyfriend had to carry her all the way to an open area for help. </p>
<p>Shiraishi suspected broken bones in the right leg so she radioed Fujikawa to prepare for x-ray when they arrived. Once in Shohoku, they found out she had two broken bones. Fujikawa figured it won’t necessarily need immediate surgery but the swelling has to be controlled first before they can cast the leg. At the same time, he stressed to the fellows to protect the leg from further injury.</p>
<p>As the fellows worked on attaching a splint, a businessman who collapsed during a board meeting was brought in. His staff was ruling it out as due to stress, claiming that the chairman was healthy and had no vices. Still, Shiraishi insisted on bringing him over to Shohoku for further tests. She reasoned a man over his 40’s normally doesn’t just faint for nothing. Of course, diagnosis of the cause is important.</p>
<p>And so the businessman was subjected to different tests. She passed by Cardiology to drop off the ECG and Xray results for consultation. And if deemed necessary, she also put in a request for an echocardiogram. Other tests were pending that all Shiraishi could do for now is to schedule them as soon as possible.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Thanks for the hard work.” Shiraishi greeted. She was typing on her laptop when Aizawa entered the staff room. </p>
<p>“Ah.” Aizawa acknowledged, sitting in front of her. “Thanks for the hard work.”</p>
<p>Aizawa noticed Shiraishi had changed from her flight suit to her lifesaving scrubs going into the night shift. Unlike most of the staff that day though, she didn’t have another layer.</p>
<p>As Fujikawa and Haitani also entered the staff room, Aizawa realized going out is not a good option for dinner and so he resorted back to that app. </p>
<p>While Shiraishi went over to Haitani to answer his queries, Aizawa was finally able to select a ramen place that could deliver to Shohoku. <em>Now, what ramen to order?</em> </p>
<p>“Oh!” A voice from Aizawa’s right suddenly exclaimed as an arm draped on his shoulder. <em>Fujikawa really doesn’t have a concept of personal space.</em></p>
<p>“Dinner?” He asked. “Order for me too, Aizawa.” He requested, “For Haruka as well.”</p>
<p>Aizawa sighed internally as his finger froze, He was just about to check out the 2 bowls of Shio ramen he selected.</p>
<p>Fujikawa was quick to notice the pending order. “You’re ordering for all of us?!” he assumed, “You’re so thoughtful Aizawa!” </p>
<p>Aizawa quickly glanced behind him. Shiraishi did not even notice the fuss as she pointed at Haitani’s screen, explaining something. </p>
<p>“Oi, Shi—” </p>
<p>Aizawa quickly nudged Fujikawa to shut him up.</p>
<p>“Just tell me what you want.” Aizawa hissed.</p>
<p><em>Perhaps it’s better this way.</em> It would have been awkward if a delivery arrives and it’s only for Shiraishi.</p>
<p>Fujikawa gleefully ordered two Tantanmen bowls for him and Saejima. Aizawa added more for the rest of the Lifesaving staff present for the day. </p>
<p>Aizawa received an alert that his order had arrived as he finished his reports. The fellows headed by Yokomine took the initiative to receive the delivery, gathering the wrapped bowls to the center table of their office’s mini living room area. </p>
<p>“I knew the delivery I saw was for us already! Ah--now I’m really hungry.” Fujikawa chuckled, picking up a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.</p>
<p>“What do we have here?” Tachibana looked up from his desk as he finished up a phone call.</p>
<p>Fujikawa was quick to hand over what he had to Tachibana. “Ramen courtesy of Aizawa-sensei.” He winked at Aizawa who bowed towards Tachibana.</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks.” Tachibana said as he held the bowl, “It’s still warm.” </p>
<p>“Yes it is.” Fujikawa agreed. “Too bad Hiyama’s not here.” He snickered, trying to show regret for his colleague. However, you could tell he meant otherwise. </p>
<p>Fujikawa then took a plastic bag with two bowls in it. “I’ll bring this over to Haruka.” He announced and thanked Aizawa once again but then he thought of Shiraishi who he saw in the HCU earlier. </p>
<p>“Shall I bring Shiraishi’s too?” </p>
<p>Aizawa looked at Fujikawa not exactly liking the idea but couldn’t express it in words. His fingers twitched in conflict. Luckily, Fujikawa took a hint. </p>
<p>“I’ll just tell her when I see her.” And he quickly left.</p>
<p>Yokomine was the first to get her share amongst the fellows, declaring that she was having dinner with Yukimura as she exited the room. Natori soon followed, choosing to head straight to the counselling room to have some peace alone. When Haitani had finally gotten up to take his share, he quietly thanked Aizawa before he retreated back to his desk —to which Aizawa acknowledged.</p>
<p>Aizawa thought of waiting for Shiraishi but as every second ticked by, he worried how Shiraishi wouldn’t get to feel the whole ramen experience the longer this drags on. Aizawa then decided to pick up the two remaining bowls, just like how Fujikawa packed up earlier. </p>
<p>He first headed to the HCU since it was where she was last seen but only nurses were present monitoring the patients. After making sure all patients were stable, Aizawa picked up the familiar gray hoodie left in the staff area and made his way to the one place he thought Shiraishi should be in.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Shirashi was retreating already when Aizawa saw her. “She probably didn’t stay that long because of the weather,” Aizawa thought to himself--noticing her hands were caressing her own arms for warmth.</p>
<p>“Aizawa-sensei.” Shiraishi greeted, meeting him halfway in the path from the helipad. </p>
<p>Aizawa stopped in his tracks and handed the gray hoodie to her. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Shiraishi smiled as she accepted his hoodie and immediately wore it over her scrubs.</p>
<p>Aizawa found himself returning the smile. </p>
<p>“Dinner?” He simply invited, raising the plastic containing the ramen.</p>
<p>“I thought we’d have coffee.” She kidded.</p>
<p>Aizawa couldn’t help the twitch of his fingers. </p>
<p>“I think this is better.” He lowkey replied.</p>
<p>“That is ramen, right??” Shiraishi beamed. Her eyes twinkled with the sunset. “I heard from Fujikawa-sensei.” </p>
<p>Aizawa nodded as he adjusted his steps to walk alongside Shiraishi back to the hospital. </p>
<p>Although quite apprehensive, Aizawa stepped in the cafeteria with Shiraishi. It seemed luck was on his side though, the cafeteria was nearly empty. The few people present weren’t familiar to Aizawa so they could enjoy their dinner in peace. </p>
<p>Shiraishi sat in one of those four-seater round tables after they argued over who pays for their bottled water. Shiraishi insisted she could at least get them their drinks but Aizawa was quick and just paid at once. Shiraishi let out huff in annoyance when Aizawa followed her. He then took the seat in front of her and laid out the bowls to which Shiraishi excitedly held on to one of them before he even could.</p>
<p>Aizawa saw the shift in Shiraishi’s mood. With just the sight of the ramen bowls, the annoyance on her face was quickly replaced with eagerness. <em>Is this some kind of ramen season magic?</em></p>
<p>“It’s still so warm!” She exclaimed with glee. </p>
<p>“Go ahead.” Aizawa urged, looking at Shiraishi and handing her the chopsticks.</p>
<p>They said their graces and dug in their bowls. When Shiraishi took a bite, she paused briefly.</p>
<p>“Oh, this one’s quite spicy.” She said, sheepishly chewing her food. “But delicious.” She added, not wanting to sound unappreciative.</p>
<p>Aizawa bit in his noodles as well. No hint of spice at all, just like how he likes his ramen. As he glanced at Shiraishi, he found a look of discomfort etched on her face. She was swallowing the broth at once and coughing as it hit the back of her throat.</p>
<p>Aizawa quickly opened the bottle and handed it over to her. As Shiraishi drank, Aizawa took the opportunity to switch their bowls. </p>
<p>Shiraishi’s eyes widened but unable to say anything.</p>
<p>“That isn’t spicy.” Aizawa declared. He internally cursed at the probable mix up. He’s now stuck with one of Fujikawa’s orders. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Shiraishi still refused to touch the new bowl in front of her. </p>
<p>Aizawa nodded. </p>
<p>“That’s for you.” He didn’t mean for it to slip out, but it did. It’s the truth anyway. He wouldn’t order ramen in the first place if Shiraishi didn’t want it. “You once mentioned ramen was your comfort food, right?” He confirmed.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Shiraishi nodded, holding the bowl firmly--taking a sip, “It’s the best.” </p>
<p>The glimmer in her eyes made Aizawa momentarily forget his spicy ramen. As soon as he drank the broth, he drowned his burning throat with water--maybe what he needs is milk right now, or maybe he should add this water to the bowl to lessen the spice, he thought to himself. What on earth was he thinking?</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Aizawa-sensei?” Shiraishi interrupted his thoughts. She paused but didn’t put down her chopsticks. </p>
<p>“Ah.” Aizawa answered then stuffed noodles in his mouth. He decided to just avoid the soup swimming in chili oil.</p>
<p>Shiraishi once again busied herself with her ramen, scooping the noodles, slurping the broth. There was a certain joy, warmth that emancipated from Shiraishi as she ate that Aizawa just watched her--slowly forgetting about his own meal. </p>
<p>Shiraishi would pause for a while to drink water but her fervor didn’t waver. Soon, she brought the bowl once more to her lips to drink what’s left of the soup. When she set the empty bowl down, she finally noticed Aizawa’s eyes on her. </p>
<p>Aizawa didn’t notice himself how long he had been watching her until their eyes met. There was always something about her that captivates him, and now her eyes were speaking volumes. He just didn’t want to let it go. </p>
<p>“Thank you Aizawa-sensei.” She spoke the first thing that came to mind. “Probably the best meal I had in awhile. It was really satisfying.” She smiled gratefully.</p>
<p>Aizawa just shook his head in response. It was nothing, he thought--anything to see a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I feel energized now and ready to face the night shift.” Shiraishi kidded.</p>
<p>“Good to know.” Aizawa voiced out mimicking Shiraishi placing her closed chopsticks on top of her bowl.</p>
<p>“You aren’t done yet?” She asked, looking at him worried. </p>
<p>“I’m already full.” Aizawa declared. </p>
<p>True, he couldn’t eat much but seeing how satisfied Shiraishi is was enough for him. </p>
<p>Shiraishi helped him clean up their table. They joined their bowls, placed them back in the plastic and took it away. She faced Aizawa afterwards. </p>
<p>“I’ll go check on Aira-chan now.” Shiraishi excused.</p>
<p>“I heard her mother will probably come late tonight.” Aizawa joined her. </p>
<p>“Apparently her mother was asking if Aira-chan can go home tomorrow.” Shiraishi shook her head as the two of them made their way to the ward. “Poor girl is still throwing up though.” </p>
<p>“At this rate, it’ll take at least a few more days. She needs to flush out all toxins first.” Aizawa assessed. </p>
<p>“I should have a proper talk with her mother on how they handle food at home.” There was a worry etched on Shiraishi’s face that she looked pensive, “I don’t think Aira-chan got ill at the daycare.” </p>
<p>Aizawa nodded. He thought the same. Else, other kids in the daycare would have been sick too. </p>
<p>“She’s still not eating. Her dinner tray was barely touched.” </p>
<p>“You’re changing her diet?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Shiraishi looked at Aizawa with calculating eyes as they reached the ward. </p>
<p>Aizawa knew she wanted to say something but she’s holding off. It’s one of the things he just knew about her after years of working together. </p>
<p>“What?” He asked as he stopped by the doorway to properly face her. </p>
<p>“Ramen diet.” Shiraishi whispered with a grin as she walked past Aizawa to Aira’s bed. </p>
<p>“No.” Aizawa hissed following her. Of course he knew Shiraishi didn’t mean it. Ramen isn’t exactly healthy...but it can be modified though. He backpedalled his own thoughts.</p>
<p>“Just the broth at least for now.” Shiraishi assured him, viewing Aira’s data on the monitor. The girl was asleep. She must be exhausted. Shiraishi saw Aizawa’s features relaxing a bit now. “You have to tell me where you got the ramen, Aizawa-sensei.” She requested. </p>
<p>“You still want ramen tomorrow?” </p>
<p>“For Aira-chan!” Shiraishi insisted but Aizawa felt it wasn't entirely impossible for Shiraishi to get one for herself too. </p>
<p>“If you say so.” He indulged her. “Is there anything else you feel like eating though?” </p>
<p>Shiraishi chuckled, checking her phone this time. </p>
<p>“I’ll have some mashed potatoes and maybe gelatin too,” She grinned at Aizawa, “For Aira-chan.” </p>
<p>Aizawa shook his head. Normally, he can’t hold conversations that long if it isn’t entirely related to work but with Shiraishi, it’s a different kind of normal. There’s just something special about the way they are with each other. Despite trying times or the cold weather, there’s a certain kind of warmth around her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning the next day, Aizawa, feeling somewhat amiss without Shiraishi leading the morning meeting, dejectedly entered the elevator with Shinkai in the far right grinning at him. </p>
<p>“Morning, Aizawa.” </p>
<p>“Ah.” Aizawa stood on the opposite side of Shinkai folding his arms. </p>
<p>Before Shinkai could even strike up a conversation or the elevator doors closing, someone caught up. </p>
<p>“Hey Aizawa.”  Hiyama eyed him with an accusing tone. She nodded at Shinkai in acknowledgment for a second before she faced Aizawa again with her hands on her waist. </p>
<p>“What?” Aizawa asked, annoyed. She was fine in the morning meeting earlier coming from an off. What’s gotten to her? </p>
<p>“Why did you treat everyone for ramen on my day off??” </p>
<p><em>How petty.</em> Aizawa thought. Fujikawa probably rubbed it in to piss her off this way. <em>The best way to deal with Hiyama outbursts like this though? Ignore her. </em></p>
<p>A chuckle was soon heard behind them. </p>
<p>With two pairs of eyes on him, Shinkai’s grin just grew wider. </p>
<p>“The ramen wasn’t for you in the first place, Hiyama-sensei.” He said apologetically to her but winked afterwards at Aizawa. </p>
<p>“Huh?!” Hiyama asked incredulously.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shinkai just got out of a five hour craniotomy and he’s beat. After explaining the condition and post-surgery recovery plan to the family, he knew there’s several reports he needed to file but he thought he needed something to eat first. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stepping into the cafeteria, two familiar figures immediately caught his eye. They were seated across each other on one of the round tables near the counters but quite isolated from the rest of the people dining. Shinkai discreetly ordered dinner to go and took a few steps nearer the said round table but hid behind a post. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That isn’t spicy.” Aizawa declared. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure?” Shiraishi looked at Aizawa, refusing to touch the new bowl in front of her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aizawa nodded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s for you. You once mentioned ramen was your comfort food, right?” He confirmed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah!” Shiraishi nodded, holding the bowl firmly--taking a sip, “It’s the best.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shinkai claimed his order but his feet kept grounded enjoying the view.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you Aizawa-sensei. Probably the best meal I had in awhile. It was really satisfying.” She smiled gratefully.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shinkai saw Aizawa just shook his head in response. And as he rolled his eyes on that, Shinkai noticed Fujikawa tinkering with his phone, entering the cafeteria, he quickly approached him, blocked the view and greeted Fujikawa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, Shinkai-sensei.” Fujikawa acknowledged, “Would you happen to see Aizawa?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shinkai nodded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think he went to the convenience store?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really? I just passed by and--”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fujikawa didn’t get to finish his sentence as Shinkai stirred him away from the cafeteria not looking back anymore for good measure. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then maybe he’s back in the office.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Yamapi! If you follow me on twitter you probably know this fic is here because of Aly's (cabarets/flybyth on twitter) threat to delete "Not even the rain" if I don't publish something by Yamapi's birthday. But more than that, I know I'm not the easiest person to teach and keep motivated but Aly helped me A LOT on this one. You know how truly grateful I am. Even if as you said, the fandom's basically dead. What are we doing anyway??? HAHA</p>
<p>I also want to mention yurisakura because the premise of this fic (ramen!) came from one of our lengthy aishira discussions. I miss you, I hope you like this &lt;3</p>
<p>And to whoever's still reading, I'd be happy it if you let me know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>